Dusk
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: This is the story of Bree Tanner- her life as a Cullen. Will she manage to become vegetarian and please the Volturi? Or will this all have been for nothing? Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Drama. Only canon pairings. Chapter five currently being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1- Found

**hey guys! I just wanted to say that I worked pretty hard on this chapter and that I'll probably update pretty soon- maybe even today! Enjoy! **

It was obvious. Diego was dead. Riley must have killed him. I tried to control my emotions, but it was futile. There was no point to keep on going now.  
I stared. The yellow-eyes were destroying Riley's army. I needed to leave. If I could get to Fred, I could survive. Backing away, I heard a shriek as a pixie-like vampire destroyed Raoul. I turned back around and started to fade into the trees. A strong arm gripped me around my neck. I struggled.

"Please!" The arm hesitated, and I was flung to the ground. I looked up, glaring at my attacker. A tall blond male was staring at me, with something in his eyes. Compassion, maybe? I didn't need compassion! Fury was raging through me. Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with? He didn't get it! I wanted to die! I wanted to be with Diego. I needed Diego.

A beautiful woman with dark hair appeared at the man's side.

"Carlisle..." She trailed off, still staring at me. I crouched back into myself. The need to die had faded, and I was curious about these... Yellow-eyes. "She's so frightened, Carlisle. Couldn't we..." The woman said, still looking at me. Her voice was soothing, clear, and calm, like a spring stream washing over the rocks. She and the other yellow-eyed vampire- Carlisle, that was his name- knelt down beside me.

"If you promise not to hurt us, we won't hurt you. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. Maybe these strange vampires would help me. But I couldn't get my hopes up. Maybe they were lying. Would they do that? They seemed more trustworthy and powerful than Riley. They must not be bad. Riley had lied, so obviously they were good... Or better than Riley had been. "Yes. I didn't want to fight... I just came here looking for something."

The woman looked confused, and so did Carlisle, but I still got up slowly and followed them. They walked out of the forest into the clearing. There were several other vampires there- yellow-eyes. One of them, a tough looking lean male vampire, turned to face us. He had lank blond hair and he glared as he saw me. He crouched down into a defensive stance and snarled, his gaze locked on me. I swallowed, nervous. Maybe they weren't so kind after all. The woman looked at me, her gaze meeting my eyes. I looked down.

"Jasper, she's fine. She surrendered. She didn't want to fight." So that was the name of the mad vampire. Jasper.

Carlisle and the woman walked over to Jasper to converse with him. I stood there, unsure of myself. That feeling didn't last for long. Soon it was replaced with grief. Diego. I closed my eyes, and trying to compose myself. I turned away from the vampires slightly, and opened my eyes again. I didn't see clearing, or the woods. I saw Diego. Just Diego. He was smiling at me, his dark curly hair being ruffled by the wind, his bright smile glowing in the sun. He was laughing, looking at me, with love.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I didn't want to return. I didn't want to see anything other than Diego.

"Bree. Bree. BREE!" I gasped. I was back in the clearing, and Carlisle was standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. He looked worried.  
I tried to turn away from him, but he held me there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

He shook his head, and released my shoulders. He looked over at Jasper and the woman. They were standing right next to me. Jasper looked angry, and the woman looked concerned.

"Esme, can you go see how the others are doing? I need to see to the wolves. Jasper, take her." Carlisle walked away without a second look back at me, and Esme walked after him.

I turned slowly to look at the scary vampire. He was glaring at me, and I was becoming mad. He gestured at me, and he towed me off towards the other vampires. Jasper made me close my eyes and sit on the ground. Sighing, I complied. It was either this or death, and my original death wish has faded away. I was curious about these yellow-eyed vampires.

I felt myself fade away, as hard as I tried not to. Diego was looking at me, smiling. We were in out underwater cave. The scene changed to sitting in the sunlight, looking at Diego. He was shimmering- no, sparkling in the sunlight. He was beautiful.

From far away I heard shrieks and screams. My eyelids fluttered, and I almost opened them. I realized my mistake instantly. Immediately Jasper was screaming at me. I tried to block out his voice. It was getting annoying.  
Obviously, there were more vampires than Riley had said. These screams must be from vampires. I heard their howls and moans, and Carlisle's incessant pleading to look at something- was someone hurt? Eventually the shrieks faded off into the distance. The strange vampires had gone.

Then I smelled it. I smelled the powerful scent of the human girl- was she their pet? I jumped as I heard Jasper growl. What was going on? My eyelids threatened to open, and I felt Jasper's breath on my cheek.

"You open your eyes, you lose." I nodded, though slightly irritated. Who did he think he was, being all defensive and angry all the time? It was like he personally hated me- and he didn't even know me.

Eventually, the other yellow-eyes wandered away, and it was just us. I felt Jasper's glare on me the whole time. Then the wind changed, and I smelled it again. Her. The human. I clutched the ground with my fingers, whimpering in agony. I heard the human whisper to a vampire. Everything hurt so much- so much. I wanted her blood so badly. Jasper growled beside me, and I could feel power emanating from him. He was ready to kill me if I moved.

And then I felt Carlisle next to me.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will kill if you hurt her." He said. I opened my eyes, and I was taken aback by the pity in his eyes. He couldn't care that much, could he? I looked around, and I saw the human. A vampire with bronze hair glared at me. He held the human around her waist, and I understood. They were mates.

"I'm trying, but my throat hurts so much..." I murmured.

Carlisle nodded. "I understand."

The short, pixie-like vampire I saw kill Raoul called out.  
"They're coming!"

**it makes my world when you guys review, so please review! ;) usually if no one reviews, I lose the will to keep on writing. (Just saying) and I will finish this story As long as there are reviews. If no one reads it, then I may not finish. So please tell me if you liked it, and I will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2- Hunting

The other vampires (the yellow-eyes) Had moved in front of me. Only Jasper stayed by my side- probably making sure I wouldn't kill anyone. Four cloaked figures emerged out of the shadows. They looked... Well... Dangerous. They were punishers.

They conversed with Carlisle for a while. I was thinking about these weird vampires. Once again, I was unsure of whether they actually wanted to help me, or if it was all just a ploy. Maybe they wanted to kill me.

"You forgot one." A young blond vampire looked at me. She smiled, and I collapsed to the ground.

It hurt so much. I was screaming, and I saw red in front of my eyes. Fire ants were crawling all over my body, and my bones were splintering. I heard every muscle and sinew in my body crack and rip, and my bones were stabbing my body. Then it vanished. I heard Esme pleading to the little blond girl, the one with the smile.

The pain came back. It was even worse this time, and my screaming didn't stop until everything went dark, and I couldn't make a sound. I could feel my body spazzing, my movements erratic. It lasted for ever.

Why didn't Carlisle or Esme make this stop? Surely they would rip off my head. I wished they would.

Time passed. It hurt so much. I could hear the strangers in the dark cloaks leaving, but the pain didn't stop. Why didn't it end? The little girl must have left. It still went on. I felt cold hands on my forehead and talking over my head- I heard Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper. There were other voices too, but I didn't know who they were.

The pain disappeared and I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Carlisle leaning over me, his brow furrowed. Esme looked shocked, and so did Jasper. I didn't want them to be scared. I sat up quickly, rubbing my head. Somehow, it was hard to imagine that the pain hadn't been real. Carlisle helped me stand up. I was a little shaky- though I guess vampires weren't supposed to be shaky.  
As soon as I was up, I moved away from the vampires. A few were staring at me- a gorgeous blond, Esme, Carlisle- but I avoided their gazes.

"Thank you." I said. I glanced up at them, and then looked back down at the ground. I bit my lip. What should I say? Did they want me to leave?

The bronze- haired boy spoke.

"We don't want you to leave." I looked up at him, surprised. Had he read my mind?

"Yes, I read your mind." I was shocked.

By now everyone was looking at me. There were seven vampires in all. Carlisle turned towards the gorgeous blond that had been staring at me before.

"Rosalie, Emmett, take Edward and Bella back to Charlie. Alice, Jasper, stay here."

The blond, a hunky male, the mind-reader and the human walked away, towards the town. They vanished from sight quickly, and soon it was just Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and the one they called Alice. I glanced up quickly, and then looked back down. I was uncomfortable, unsure of what move I should make next.

Alice stepped forward- she was petite, and had a pixie cut that looked flattering on her. She was beautiful- as beautiful as the blond, in my opinion. She bounded up to me and grasped my hand. Jumpy, I stepped back. Hurt flowed into her eyes, and I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't have done that. Jasper was growling, and his eyes narrowed as I looked at him. Once again, I looked back down at the ground.

Esme spoke. "How about Carlisle and I take Bree hunting while you two head back to the house? You can set up some things for Bree." If vampires could blush, I would have. I didn't need them doing things for me. I could just sleep outside or something- I didn't feel comfortable being around these vampires just yet.

Alice and Jasper moved away into the woods. Alice looked back and threw a gorgeous smile at me before disappearing. Obviously, I was forgiven. Jasper just glared at me.

I awkwardly turned to face Esme and Carlisle. They were waiting with expectant expressions.

"Are you ready, darling?" Esme said, smiling at me.

I nodded, giving her a half-smile. I didn't know when I got so shy. Carlisle just looked at me- not defiantly or angrily, and not welcomingly. Just looked at me. I felt even more nervous.  
Esme took my hand and started to run. I followed her, with Carlisle by my side. He unnerved me. I could tell that he wasn't very happy with me, but maybe Jane's torture had turned him off. Maybe he thought I was weak.  
Esme stopped. I peered around her shoulder. There was a large deer grazing on the little flowers in the forest. She nodded at me expectantly.

What?! She expected me to eat it? To kill it? It smelled vile- there was no way I was going near that thing.

With a sigh, Carlisle stalked forward and killed the deer. Esme drew me onward, and sat beside the deer. I sat next to her, my nostril flaring as I inhaled the smell of row buck. I looked at Esme. Her eyes were pleading- she wanted me to eat it. With a small sigh I started sucking the blood out of the deer. Esme nodded on encouragingly until I had finished. Carlisle just looked at me.  
The taste had been revolting, but I was determined to get at least one vampire's trust. I really only ate the next three deer for Esme. I even killed the last one. By the end of the hunt, I was accustomed to the taste of deer. I didn't like it, but I could eat it.

We walked through the forest slowly, Esme by my side, Carlisle a little way back. I could sense that he didn't like me now- I wondered why. Eventually we exited the forest, and I saw a large, beautiful house, painted white. I gasped. It was gorgeous. When I was human, I never saw anything like this. Ever. My father and I had lived in a tiny little apartment. We were one step away from living on the streets.

My eyes round with wonder, I entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3- Scared

"Wow..." I breathed. Carlisle looked at me sharply, then his gaze turned softer.

"Your home is majestic."

"It's our home now, honey." Esme squeezed my shoulders, and I felt myself turn slightly towards her. Carlisle's lips were pursed. Esme lead me up the steps to the mansion, and we entered. I was shown the kitchen- devoid of food, of course- and the dining room, and living room. She took me upstairs to the bedchambers. At the end of the hall, there was a small room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bed, and Alice sprang up.

"Do you like it, Bree?"

I looked around. The walls were painted a light olive green, and the furniture was mahogany- dainty, yet sturdy. Strong. The room was filled with books too- I moved away from Esme and ran my finger along the spines of the books- all my favorites were here- To Kill a Mockingbird, Around the World in Eighty Days, and a lot of history books. I let out a little sigh in pleasure. I looked around. Alice and Esme were beaming at me, and Jasper's thin lips were quirked up into a smile. Only Carlisle wasn't smiling. He was just looking.

I smiled at them all, and Alice ran forward to hug me.

"Oh, Bree, you'll have so much fun with me- we can go shopping, we can do your hair, we can do your makeup-" I cringed. I wasn't that good at picking out clothes- I usually just wore whatever was available. And besides, in my human life, I never had any money to go shopping for things like new clothes.

Esme laughed. "Alice, I think you're scaring Bree. How about you leave the shopping for another day?" I sighed in relief.

"Ok, Esme. But that doesn't mean I can't do her hair and makeup!" Alice towed me out of the bedroom incredibly quickly, and soon I was seated in her room, which was pink, white, and covered in fabric, clothes, and magazines.  
It seemed like an eternity before Alice was done. I was spun around to look in the mirror, and I was shocked.

"Well... um... It's very nice, Alice." I looked different. I had huge eyes, luscious lips, and perfect hair. I realized that I had never looked in a mirror since my change.

"I just put on some mascara, and pulled your hair back. You're naturally gorgeous, Bree." Alice said, giving me a peck on the cheek. From what I could see in the mirror, it looked like Alice had put more products on my face than just mascara.

I was lead back to my room, which was vacated. It seemed like everyone had gone downstairs.

"Now, you can look through your closet and tell me what you like and don't like. And the clothes that you don't like, I'll keep. We're the same size." Alice said, smiling.

"Ok. Thanks again, Alice." She exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day. I had gone through my closet- that was scary- and had settled on reading Wuthering Heights again. I was curled up on my bed that night, when I felt the urge to go out and just sit on the porch. I guess I wasn't used to being inside all the time- even in Riley's house, the doors and windows were always open. I left a note on my door, in case anyone should falsely think I went out and killed a few civilians, and I started to walk downstairs when I heard voices.

Uncomfortable, I started to head back upstairs. I could probably just go out my window. But then I heard my name. I froze. I crept down a little, just so I could hear. It was Carlisle and Jasper and Esme.

" I get this weird feeling when I'm around Bree- it's like she doesn't trust us." That was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, give her some time. She'll trust us eventually." That was Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, I don't trust her. I get this feeling that she's trying to find the right time to hurt us. I don't think she should be here. She's just too dangerous for Bella."

"Jasper! Don't say that! She's just a child." Esme replied, mortified.

"Esme, I agree with Jasper. Maybe she's hiding something from us- I got the feeling that she didn't like us today."

"Carlisle, you were the one glaring at her the whole time during the hunt. She was petrified!" Esme retorted.

"I wasn't glaring at her, Esme. I was making sure she wasn't planning on ripping your head off." Carlisle growled.

I stopped breathing. Now I got it. They didn't trust me. I should go- I shouldn't ruin their lives. I should look for Fred. And maybe... Maybe there's the slightest chance that Diego's alive.

I heard movement. I stood absolutely still, straining to hear the conversation. The bronze-haired boy, Edward, had joined in. I frowned. I hadn't realized that he had been down there.

"We have to get rid of her. She's a monster, you saw the way she looked at Bella. She wanted to kill her, to drink her blood. We have to destroy her now. We can just sneak upstairs, the four of us, and take her out now, she won't stand a chance-" Edward growled.

"No, Edward!" Esme said, standing up.

"Edward, even though I agree with you, we can't do it tonight, ok?" Jasper said.

"And what about you, Carlisle?" Edward said, his voice stony.

"We can't kill her until she actually does something wrong. That way it will look like we had no choice, and the Volturi won't mock us for it." Carlisle replied.

So they wanted to kill me. I knew that this was wrong. I knew that I shouldn't have come. All they wanted was to kill me so I wouldn't be a danger to them, and their pet, Bella.

I creeped back upstairs, as fast as I could. I sat on the window ledge, the doors of the window open, the air whistling through the trees. And I thought.

Morning came. I stayed in my room for a while, trying to get my feelings under control. And to wipe my mind of anything that happened last night. I want Edward reading my mind.

I eventually went downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, curled up, watching the gorgeous blond and the well-muscled vampire were sitting on the love seat. I stayed away from the couch. I didn't really feel like sitting next to Carlisle at this point in time. Esme looked a little hurt as I sat on the chair on the other side of the room, staring at the news. I tried not to look at anyone else. I didn't need any reason for them to kill me.

Eventually Esme and Carlisle walked outside into the woods, and Alice bounced down the stairs.

"Bree! Want to go shopping today?" She asked. She glanced over at the blond. "Rosalie, do you want to come with?"

The blond shook her head ruefully. "Emmett and I have to hunt. Next time, though!" Rosalie smiled at me, and I felt a leap of hope. Maybe I had more friends than I thought.

I agreed to go shopping with Alice. She made me change about a million times before she settled on an outfit that, in her eyes, was appropriate for shopping. I ended up wearing a deep purple dress, a peacoat jacket, and some heels. I ended up liking the outfit. Alice also equipped me with sunglasses.

"You don't want people to see your red eyes, plus it goes with the outfit."

I thanked her, and we headed out. As we walked out the door, Carlisle and Esme were returning from the woods. I hurried to Alice's car, and turned around just in time to see Carlisle and Esme look at me. Grabbing one of Alice's fashion magazines, I started reading it avidly. I felt incredibly stupid. It was like I was pretending to be a spy. Eventually, I felt Carlisle's and Esme's gazes drift away, and I realized that they had gone inside.

Alice sat in the car. She looked over at me, bemused.

"You do know that you're holding that upside down, right?"

"Oh... Um.. Just trying to see the pictures better." I stammered. I really sucked at this whole 'being inconspicuous' thing.

Alice laughed, a pleasant sound that sounded like bells, and we drove to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4- Tears

When we returned from the mall, it was late. Alice had made me try on a gazillion outfits, and eventually, we left the crowded area and returned to her car.

It had been hard for me to resist the temptation to bite in the mall. But Alice kept a close watch on me, and we only went to the less crowded shops. In the end, I felt very proud of myself. There was now no excuse for Jasper and Carlisle and Edward to kill me.

In the car, Alice and I talked about books. It turns out that she likes reading, and she mainly reads magazines, and biographies about famous models and stuff. She adores Anne of Green Gables, though, and we talked about the whole series together the ride back.

When I entered the house, I was surprised to see Edward there. From what I had heard from Alice, he spends almost every waking minute with Bella. Quickly, that surprise turned into fear. I glanced at him again, and he looked confused. Obviously, he didn't know why I was scared. And that was good.

Alice and I struggled to get up the stairs with our bags, and Jasper suddenly appeared. Extending an arm out to each of us, he smiled. Alice accepted the help without question, but I was hesitant. Was he going to kill me? Trying to remain normal, I took his arm lightly. His eyebrows narrowed as he looked at me, and I struggled to conceal my emotions. He mustn't know that I was scared. He may have a secret power too.

I walked up the stairs next to Jasper. My eyes kept on flickering over to him. He seemed puzzled, like Edward had been. Jasper dropped us off at my room, and Alice and I stuffed the new clothes in my closet. The majority of them were more goth than anything I'd ever worn, and Alice loved the idea of me being all sassy and dark with my style. I didn't really get what she meant- basically, I just chose what I liked at the stores, and she made outfits out of them.  
She left to go talk to Jasper, and I holed up in my room again. When I had finished Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice, I stared out the window. I was so hungry from the mall, so I put a note on my bed and leaped out the window. I landed lightly on the ground, and I raced into the woods.

I quickly found a deer. I drained it, and moved on to a lynx. As I finished, I felt full and content. I guess I was getting used to this whole 'vegetarian' lifestyle. I wandered through the woods, looking at the beauty of the leaves that were swaying in the breeze. Then I heard footsteps.

I stiffened. This was it. They had come for me. I whirled around, ready to run, but I stopped. It was Rosalie.

"Hey Bree."

"Hey Rosalie. What's up?" I asked, hoping the relief wasn't apparent in my voice.

"Just hunting a little more. I saw that lynx back there."

I laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love lynx." Rosalie smiled.

"I'm sorry! If I had known I would have left it for you!" I cried. I really didn't want Rosalie to hate me too.

"No, it's fine. I actually caught one a week ago. So what are you doing out here?"

Rosalie said, sitting down on the forest floor.

I sat down too. "Just thinking how beautiful it is here."

"Where did you live before?" I flinched inwardly. I hated these types of questions.

"Seattle." I responded.

"I've been there. It's not bad. Which neighborhood did you live in?" Ugh. Great. Now she was going to know that I practically lived on the streets before I was changed.

"Umm-" I said, stalling for time.

"Wait! I smell a deer. I'll be right back." Rosalie hissed, standing back up.

"I'm actually going back to the house. See you there." I whispered, before dashing away into the forest, relieved. It was morning already, and I was anxious to see Alice.

I reached the house and entered. I cleared my thoughts as I kicked off my boots. Edward would still be here.

"Oh... Bree..." Alice said. She had whipped her head around the corner of the wall. "Bella's here, so..." She looked upset.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go back out." I said, smiling at her. As she turned away back into the other room, I sighed silently. I laced my boots back up and went back outside.

I walked slowly. I was a danger to them all. And they were dangerous for me, I realized. They thought I would kill Bella, and in return they wanted to kill me. I wandered off back into the woods, away from where I last left Rosalie. I just wanted to be alone.

My first thoughts and impressions of them were absolutely wrong. Esme was kind, but Carlisle wasn't. Edward wasn't just a mind reader- he was prepared to kill. Alice wasn't so bubbly as I had thought- she truly didn't want me either. And Jasper- well, Jasper was the same.  
I stopped in my tracks and sat down next to a bubbling brook. I wasn't being fair. I was judging them unfairly. It was me that was making all of this happen. Maybe if I just left everything would be better. They were just defending what was theirs.

They would always care about Bella more than me, I realized. She had been in the family longer, and I was new. I didn't really belong in this coven. They all had mates except for me. And I was frozen in time as a fifteen year old girl. You don't find true love when you're fifteen. Except for Diego. But he was dead. And he had been my soulmate. I would never find another one.  
If vampires could cry, I would be crying right now. My body heaved with dry sobs. Everything was wrong. I wished that the Volturi had killed me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Diego's death, and trying to fit in, into this new and strange coven.

I stayed out for the day. I hunted some more, and wandered around the forest. Eventually, I made my way back to the house. I could tell that Bella was gone, and that Edward had left with her. I clambered up to my room, and settled in for the night. I turned on the lamp and picked out a history book from the shelf. Once I finished that book, I started writing a story about a young soldier and a girl who fall in love. I was halfway through writing my third chapter when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked. Panic crept into my mind.

"Its Esme." I fought back a sigh. "You can come in."  
The door opened instantly, and Esme flew in. She settled on my bed, sitting next to me. She started to talk.

"I'm so sorry about today, Bree. It's just that Bella hadn't been here in a while, and we thought you would be out for longer..." Esme trailed off. I didn't speak for a moment. I was making her chose between two of her daughters- if I even counted as one. I had done enough damage. But I kept my sorrow out of my voice.

"No, no, Esme. It's fine. I had just wanted to ask Alice about clothes. I was fine going back out." I reassured her.

Esme visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok, Bree. I just wanted to make sure that you felt like a part of this family, you know."

"Yes, I know, Esme. Thanks." I smiled at her. She left my room, and I closed my eyes. I needed to hunt. I knew that I was pretty full already, but I needed to feed more because I was determined to meet Bella soon. Leaving another note, I left my room at daybreak to go snag a deer.

Sorry about Bree's meltdown. I just felt like it should put that in there because now you all know where she's coming from and everything. Also, I know nothing really happened in this chapter, and the next chapter will be much better, I promise. ;)


	5. Chapter 5- Talking

Out in the forest, I was calm. I was full. And I was content.  
Diego stood in front of me, his curly hair being swept sideways by the gentle breeze. He smiled and laughed, looking at me. He sat down next to me and held my hand. I closed my eyes, lingering in the touch of his hands.  
My eyes jerked open. I really needed to try to not think about... Diego. It was just making things worse, and more painful. Sighing, I headed back to the house.

I sniffed the air. Good. No human. I could actually go inside now, and not be kicked out.

I unlaced my boots carefully, and paused in the entry hall. What should I do? Go talk to Carlisle and Esme or somebody? Or be a loner and hide? Bravely, I walked out of the mud room, and glanced around. Everyone was sitting in the living room, conversing quietly. The talking ended as soon as I walked in. I stood there awkwardly for a millisecond before smiling. Or, at least, attempting to smile.

"Bree!" Esme said with a smile. I instantly felt much calmer.

"Hello Esme. Hi, guys." I responded nervously.

"We'd like to talk to you for a moment, ok, Bree?" Carlisle said, looking at me with a small smile.

"Sure," I said, trying to be easy going. I sat down next to Esme on the couch.  
Carlisle spoke. "So, Bree, we want to hear about your life before you were a newborn." I froze. This was not something I wanted to talk about. I glanced over at Edward. His brow was furrowed, and he looked over at me sympathetically.

"Carlisle, maybe we shouldn't talk about it just yet-" Edward began to say. I stopped him.

"No, Edward, it's fine." My voice quivered. "When I was little, my mom left my dad and I. Then, it started." I bit my lip.

Esme rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"He started hitting me. No one ever knew. It went on and on.. Sometimes he hit me with broken bottles. Sometimes he used his baseball bat. Sometimes... Sometimes he locked me in the backyard, with the dog." I swallowed. Now that I had started, I found it easier to go on. "When I was ten, he got even more addicted to alcohol. He would send me out to go get some with what little money we had. I had to walk four, sometimes five miles at night to go get it." I shuddered. "I came so close to being... Raped... So many times, you have no idea. By the time I was fourteen, he had gotten into drugs. When I was fifteen- almost sixteen - I ran. I lived on the streets for a month. And then I met Riley. He offered to buy me a burger. He was much older than I was... But... I was so hungry. I ate the burger... It tasted so good... And we walked for a while. We just talked. We made our way to a dark alley. He started walking towards me- at first I thought he was trying to seduce me, but then..." I finished my life story, and I looked up. Carlisle was looking at me with pity, and Esme looked horrified. The rest of the Cullens looked stunned. I realized that this was the most I had ever said in front of them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." My gaze flickered over to Edward. He was looking at me from the love seat.

I didn't say anything.

Rosalie spoke up. "I understand how you feel. I got raped." I nodded.

"Bree, dear, why didn't you tell us that you were abused before? We could have helped track him down." Esme asked, hugging me.

"I don't really like talking about it. Besides... I've already tracked him down." I said, my mouth dry. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Will you tell us about your time with Riley? It couldn't be as bad as your human life, right?" Emmett said.

My body stiffened. I no longer saw the room, I saw Diego, being ripped to shreds in front of my eyes by Riley. He was dumped into a fire pit, and was burned. I felt myself start to tremble. I heard distant voices.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Bree, can you hear me? Bree!"

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"

"I think she's going into shock, Rosalie."

I felt myself being drawn back to the living room. I tried to cling to Diego, but I couldn't. Eventually, he was gone.

I blinked, and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of Carlisle.

"Bree? Are you alright?" Esme. I felt myself being pulled into a hug, and I started sobbing. Not really sobbing, of course, since vampires couldn't produce tears. Esme stroked my hair soothingly, and is felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Bree." I felt Emmett's comforting hands cup my hand, and I looked up.

"No, it's fine, Emmett." I choked out. I actually wasn't fine. I sneaked a glance over at Edward and Jasper. They were looking at me disbelievingly.

"Bree, I'm not entirely sure that everything is fine." Edward murmured. I cursed silently.

I shifted in my seat. "His name was Diego." I said in a small voice.

"What happened, Bree?" Edward asked. By now everyone was watching me. I closed my eyes briefly. A series of images flashed through my head- Diego and I in the water, him in the sunlight- walking at night, the beautiful kiss. And then the screams of him being ripped apart by Riley without me knowing, realizing with horror that Diego was dead at the battlefield. I opened them again, and started to talk.

"I lived with all the other newborns in Riley's house. There were more than you saw at the battlefield, but.. We kept killing each other off. There was a constant smell of smoke there. I went out to feed every three days. I went with more... Bloodthirsty ones than me, but one day I was sent with a vampire named Diego. We became close.

"Riley had lied to us. He told us that we couldn't go out in the sun, and that we would turn into ashes if we tried. Diego and I discovered that he was lying to us. Diego went to confront him. He never came back. Riley killed him, but I didn't know. " I was finding it hard to keep going on at that point. "I came to the battle looking for him. He wasn't there. And then... I met you guys." I finished softly.

Everyone was quiet.

"Bree, we're happy you're here. We wouldn't want you anywhere else," Alice said, reaching forward to pat my hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Alice." I whispered.

Carlisle spoke. "I think I understand it all now, Bree. Would you like to come with Edward, Jasper and I upstairs for a minute?" He stood up. I sat there paralyzed in fear. They were going to kill me! The conversation I had overheard floated back into my thoughts.

_"We have to get rid of her. She's a monster, you saw the way she looked at Bella. She wanted to kill her, to drink her blood. We have to destroy her now. We can just sneak upstairs, the four of us, and take her out now, she won't stand a chance-"_

Edward growled. He had heard what I had thought.

"You heard that conversation?"

"Hard not to." I retorted, my voice quivering.

"Heard what conversation?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"The one we had that night." Edward hissed.

Jasper stood up. "You HEARD that, Bree?"

I ignored him and glanced over at Esme. She was rigid and staring ahead, biting her lip. Rosalie and Emmett looked really confused, and Alice was looking at the floor.

Suddenly, Jasper was right in front of me.

"Did you hear that conversation, Bree?" I still ignored him, too nervous to look up.

Something hard hit my head, and I was knocked off the couch.

"Jazz!" Alice protested.

I stood up. Anger and fear was bubbling inside me.

"Yes, Jasper, I heard everything. How you, and Edward, and Carlisle planned on killing me! How you didn't trust me!" I exploded, my words tumbling out of my mouth. Rosalie looked mortified.

No one said anything. My worst fears had been confirmed. They really didn't care about me! My vision spinning, I ran up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Childish behavior, I know, but what else was I supposed to do when I found out that they had planned on killing me?

Choking back dry sobs, I threw clothes, my journal, and a book in my backpack. I heard footsteps outside my door. Throwing down the note I just wrote, I jumped out the window and into freedom.

**so, I had to do that scene to let them know Bree's story and for them to finally realize that Bree had heard their conversation. Please review! It makes my world! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6-The Phone

**I just want to give a shout out to Loyaldeer! Without her constant support, I would not have updated as frequently. Thank you so much! **

I started running. After a few minutes, I stopped. Trying to calm down, I realized the rashness of my previous actions. How could I be so stupid? They would never trust me now! I forced myself to think. What should I do now?

I decided to stay in the woods for a while. It would be hard for them to find me, and even if they did, I could just take off. I headed deeper into the forest. I crossed the river, and all of a sudden I was thrown to the ground.

A huge wolf was circling around me, growling. I tried to stand up, and it forced me back down to the ground. The huge gray wolf leaned down, snarling.  
I tried to back away, and it pounced on me. I shrieked as it tried to get a hold on my head. I grabbed its muzzle and pushed it away from me, it's jaws snapping. I threw the dog off me with a burst of energy, and I grabbed my backpack. Sprinting off into the woods, I heard the wolf behind me. Turning around, I saw two more join in the chase. I whipped my head back around and ran even harder, but it wasn't enough.

I was slammed into the ground face first from behind by huge paws. I inhaled dirt and soil, and I coughed as I felt myself being flipped onto my back by large hands.

I was looking up into a handsome, tan face. The face was scowling, and he dropped me back down to the ground.

"A cold one." He said, glaring at me. "Do what you want with her, Paul."  
The huge gray wolf I had seen before stepped out of the shadows. It bared its teeth at me, and leaped.

I was thrown like a rag doll against a tree, and I felt my head smack against it. Suddenly becoming dizzy, I vaguely saw the wolf coming at me again. It started tearing at me, and I felt my left hand ripped away. Screaming, I clutched at the stub that used to be my wrist. Then, I felt a sharp tugging in my right leg. I shrieked and tried to get my appendage away from the wolf. The tugging became harder, and I started to feel a pain near my hip. I saw the wolf through a haze of pain. I felt myself being flinged high, high, up in the air.  
My head felt like it was being shattered as I fell back into the ground. I was repeated smashed against the ground until I felt no more pain. I felt cracks all over my body, and I struggled to breathe, my breaths uneven and rapid.

"Paul! Stop!" My eyelids flickered open in the possibility of a savior. "Take her back to their side of the border. She's one of them- we can't hurt her anymore."

I was flying through the air, and hit the rocks on the other side of the River with a thud. Something hard hit my face. My hand.

I heard the wolves go away, but I still struggled to open my eyes. Eventually, they opened fully, and I noticed that it was dark out. I grabbed my hand and tried to attach it back onto my wrist, with no avail. Panic flickered through me. What if it was gone forever? I tried for another hour or so, and then I gave up. There was nothing else I could do. I moved painfully to my feet. Which direction should I go in? I decided on going along the river. The wolves were gone, so I might not have anymore trouble. Anyway, I wouldn't be going on that side of the river ever again.

As I began to walk, my right leg collapsed beneath me. I shrieked in pain as my back hit the sharp stones again. Trying to straighten out my oddly bent leg, I heard footsteps I the distance. Was it the wolves?

Panting, I tried to stand again, but fell back to the ground with another cry. I was trembling from head to toe. Was it normal for vampires to feel pain? And to shiver?

I could make out Emmett's face in the gloom. He was suddenly right next to me, propping me up from the ground. The movement caused even more pain, eliciting a moan.

"Bree, what hurts? Oh my God..." He said, trailing off as he saw my hand and my leg.

"I'm gonna get you back to Esme and Carlisle, you'll be ok, Bree." He said, picking me up all the way. I shrieked, my shrill voice carrying through the forest.

"I don't want to go back, Emmett, leave me here, please..." I groaned, as he started running.

"Yeah, right." Emmett snorted, but looked at me worriedly when he thought I wasn't looking. We ran for a few minutes. I was in too much pain to say anything else.

Soon, I could make out lights in the distance. As we neared them, I could make out the Cullens' house too. I closed my eyes briefly, and when I opened them, Emmett was barging in the doorway.

Through half- closed eyelids, I could see Esme running towards Emmett and I. My head fell against Emmett's shoulder.

"Everyone is out searching, I stayed behind in case one of you found her, what's wrong with her? Is she hurt? Emmett, tell me what's wrong!" Esme said in one whole breath.

"The wolves got her. I'm going to leave her here, I'll go find Carlisle and the others." He gently laid me down on the couch. I whimpered a little involuntarily. Esme was beside my side in an instant. She stroked my hair gently, and I opened my eyes again.

"There there, dear. Just relax, everything will be fine..." I kept on staring at her. No, nothing would ever be right again.

I stared outside for a while, and my eyelids began to close again. I heard feet from about a quarter mile away. Most of the family running back. Esme continued to stroke my hair as they entered. Soon, Carlisle was beside me. He sounded grave.

"Her hand was torn off, and her leg is almost off her body. I'm afraid I'll have to tear it off to be able to reattach it. This is going to hurt, Bree."

Someone's hand found it's way into my right palm. I clutched it tightly, afraid of what was to come.

Pressure built around my hip for a few seconds, and then pain exploded. I shrieked, and gasped as I felt my whole right leg ripped off of me. For a few minutes, I felt a weird sensation around the place where my leg should be. Eventually, I felt vibrations as my leg connected back onto my body. I sunk back into the couch as Carlisle fiddled with my left wrist. Finally, my left hand twisted back onto my arm. I opened my eyes slowly.

Carlisle was looking at me with worry, his brows knitted together. Alice was holding my hand, biting her lip. I heaved myself upright on the couch, Carlisle helping me.

"Does your leg feel right?" He asked softly, avoiding my gaze.

"Yes, thank you." I replied politely.

Alice sat down next to my and rubbed my shoulder. "We should have told you about the wolves."

_Yeah, you should've. Then I wouldn't have had have my body torn apart._ I thought, but quickly reprimanded myself; it was my idea to leave. I scooted a little farther away from Alice.

"No, it's fine. It was my decision to leave, anyway." I muttered, gazing at the pattern on the rug like it was actually a piece of art. Which, technically, it was.

"Can I go up to my room?" I asked, after no one had said anything in response.  
Esme nodded, and joked. "As long as you don't sneak out again!" I offered her a half smile, and painfully limped up the stairs quickly. I could feel the stares of Esme and Carlisle and Edward as I disappeared from the landing at the top of the stairs.

I leaned against a wall, heaving a sigh. Then I continued on until I hit my room. The note I had left had been opened, and had obviously been passed around by the Cullens, as it was wrinkled and frayed around the edges.

I pushed it off the bed, and fell back onto it. I closed my eyes once more, and thought. Did this mean that they forgave me? You know, how they healed my leg and hand? I almost tore my hair out in frustration- this was getting way too confusing.

I stayed on my bed for most of the night, just thinking.

And then I opened my eyes again. I felt a presence in my room. Someone was here.

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Who do you think's inside the room? Review! Tell me your guesses and you'll find out in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7- The Urn

**This chapter was so fun to write. For me, it was suspenseful, and I hope it doesn't confuse you at all. Have fun reading it! And please review! **

I was completely still.

I didn't dare to move.

A man was standing in the corner of my room. He had brown hair, pale skin, and was tall and lean. He was wearing a gray cloak... A mark of the Volturi.

"Hello, Bree. How are you this fine evening?" I didn't speak.

"Not very well, I suppose... You had quite a few injuries that were given to you from the wolves, am I correct? And, you haven't been getting along that well with your new coven. Tut tut... I don't like that, Bree. I don't think Aro will like that too much either.

"But, I didn't come to talk to you about your new home. I came to offer you... A deal. I just need you to do these three things for me."  
I whispered across the room to the mysterious figure cloaked in gray.

"What things? And more importantly, why do I have to do them?" The vampire started pacing.

"Oh Bree! Don't get me wrong, dear! You don't have to do them- no one's forcing you! But I thought that you would like to see your beloved again- what is his name... Diego. Correct?" The vampire stopped pacing. He looked at me, his perfect features visible underneath his shroud. His lips parted in a menacing smile that was just too beautiful.

I stopped breathing. Diego was alive?

"So, to be able to see your precious again, I'll need to you to call this phone number at exactly this time. You may not open this envelope until just before you call me- you must open this when the timer on your watch goes off. Not before.

"After you call, you will be given your third instruction, and it is the most important thing that you have to do. Before you do your third and final task, you must run outside and climb up on top of the tallest tree in sight. Look to north, west of La Push. You will be able to see a small white house with an orange truck and a police cruiser in front of it. Memorize where it is. Memorize how to get to it from here. Then, you must do the third task in fifteen minutes. And I suggest bringing paper, a pencil, and an envelope. Remember that.

"If you do all of this correctly, you will be reunited- in some way or another- with your dear Diego. Do you promise to do this?"

I nod fervently. Nothing else registered in my mind.I needed my vampire seals the envelope, and licks it shut. He puts it on my desk. I hand him my watch, and he sets the timer. He throws the watch back to me, and moves toward the window.

"Do not fail."

I get up from my bed the next morning nervous and even paler than normal. I walked downstairs, and tried to pass off as a happy Bree. I waved as Esme and Carlisle, much to their surprise. I played a game of chess with Rosalie- I lost- and waited anxiously for the time when my timer would go off.

At 3:03 it went off. I had been sitting in my room with Rosalie, and quickly excused myself with a believable excuse.

"Alice told me to go outside at this time and I would get a really juicy deer. I'll be back in a sec!" My breathing was fast and erratic. I walked quietly and quickly down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle were no where to be seen. I heaved a sign of relief. I grabbed the envelope. It held a picture of a letter, a phone number, and a time. I had to call at 3:05. I glanced down at my watch. 3:04.  
A few clock ticks later, I was dialing the number. It took two rings for them to pick up.

It was the boy from last night.

"Hello Bree. Right on time. After you do your second task, write a letter. Copy the handwriting style on the photo enclosed in the envelope. Write- meet me at the park tomorrow at eight in the morning. Love, Jacob. Leave it on the front stoop on the house that you will see from the tall pine. Have you got that, Bree?" I listened closely, determined not to forget anything.

"Yes, I think so. So I have to leave it on the stoop of the house I'm supposed to look for? And I'm supposed to go there?" I asked, doubting my ability to do the task correctly.

He hissed in exasperation. "Yes! Do exactly that! Now hurry! You don't have a lot of time left!" He clicked off. I shoved the phone back onto the bookcase, grabbed the envelope, made sure I had the stationary kit in my coat pocket, and ran.

I climbed up the tall pine in a matter of seconds. I looked around, panicking. I couldn't see it! After a few crucial milliseconds of searching, I saw the house. I jumped from tree to tree, my adrenaline racing through my body so fast I thought I was flying. In five minutes I was outside the house.

Crouching in the shade, I wrote the letter out fast. Afterward I made sure my forgery was legitimate. I sealed the letter, and dropped it on the doormat. I heard footsteps inside the house, and I sprinted into the woods. I ran all the way back home, and raced inside. I felt so nervous I didn't even register the phone ringing until it had rung four times.

"Hello?"

"Well done, Bree. Diego will be on your front door in a few hours."

"Thank you so much. What's your name, by the way?" I breathed into the phone. My mouth was pressed right up next to it, scared of anyone hearing me. I waited for an answer impatiently.

"Demetri."

"Thank you, Demetri-" I could hear someone coming down the stairs. I raced to end the phone call.

"Thank you for calling, but we would not like a free home ware appliance. Good bye." I said loudly. Demetri would understand.

I hung up the phone, still shaking inside.

Carlisle turned the corner. He looked at me, surprised. "Who was that, Bree?"

"Salesperson or something." I rolled my eyes, hoping to add to the charade. He nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Bree?" He asked, leading me over to the couch. I sat down lightly, trying not to let him know that I had just made a phone call to an important Volturi member.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. My opinion has changed since that conversation, and I'm sorry that you had to hear Jasper, Edward and I say things like that. I hope you forgive us, and that you will stay here, and become a part of family." He said, looking at me.

"Of course, Carlisle! I would love to!" I didn't need to act now. I really meant it. Everything was going right- Diego would be back!

"The only reason we said that was because Alice had had a vision of you... Harming Bella. You were leading her into a trap, of some sort. But, Alice's visions change. We were so terribly wrong before."

"Carlisle, I forgive you, and Edward, and Jasper." I said, and I smiled at him. He pulled me into an unexpected hug, and I smiled so hard I thought my face would crack.

Later on in the evening, I was watching a sappy romance movie with Alice, laughing at all the corny dialogue. The doorbell rang hallway through, and I hopped up from my seat.

"I'll get it, Alice!" I said, happiness blazing through me. It had to be Diego!

Every step towards the door felt like an eternity. Turning the doorknob seemed to take forever. As the door swung open, there was nothing in front of me.

Frowning, I looked down.

Right in the center of the doormat there was an urn.


	8. Chapter 8- Should I?

I realized that I had not in fact changed chapter 5. So everything was out of whack. Everything. I'm so so sorry! I'm considering deleting this story- tell me if you want me to delete it, please! :'( 


	9. Chapter 9- Leaving

The cogs in my brain whirled around feverishly.

There might be a clue in the urn, right?

I picked up the letter right next to the urn. I opened it, reading:

Dearest Bree, thank you for doing those tasks for us. In return, here is your Diego. Open the urn. Love, Demetri.

I picked up the urn and opened it carefully, holding my breath.

There were ashes inside the urn.

Ashes that smelled of Diego.

I dropped the urn and stumbled back, clutching the letter, crushing it to smithereens. I stared at the urn. Diego was dead. I had been tricked. It was all a ploy.

"Hey, Bree, what's up?" Alice asked perkily, looking around the corner. I didn't look at her. She hurried over to me, her voice concerned.

"What's wrong? What was at the door?" She asked. After a minute of silence, she followed my gaze to were the urn lay, half- shattered. Some of the ashes had spilled out. Her expression was horrified as she fingered the ashes. I slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. I stared at the urn for what seemed like forever. I memorized where ever ripple in the stone was, and where it said Diego on the back of it. I crawled forward and ran my finger along the spot where his name with carved in. I sat there for a long time. I knew where every speck of ash had fallen, and I knew how many there were.

Suddenly I felt strong arms around my shoulders. They were guiding me up, up of out the abyss. I fought back. I kicked until I was sobbing. All I saw was red. It felt like there were needles all over my body. I closed my eyes, and began to hyperventilate. I looked up at the person that had carried me, and he bent down next to me.

"Bree, it's going to be ok." Carlisle whispered, staring into my eyes. I glared at him with all my might. I wanted him to know how much I hated him. He took my away from my Diego.

"I know that you're mad at me right now, but please just stay here for a second, alright?"

I glared harder, and turned my back on him. I heard a soft sigh as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The time passed. Eventually I sat up.

I looked at my desk and cried out. The urn was standing there. I scrambled back on my bed, frantically trying to get out the life that was now a nightmare. I raced over to the door, turning the doorknob feverishly with no avail. The door was locked. I spun back around. My bed had disappeared, and I was in a windowless, doorless chamber. And the urn was in the center of the room, taunting me. It moved closer every second. I sank to the floor, screaming. What was happening to me? I was going insane! I opened my eyes again. The windowless room was gone. I was back on my bed, and the urn wasn't on the desk anymore.

At six in the morning, I walked downstairs slowly, my emotions still lingering in the the wake of the urn. I glanced in the mirror, and was scared to see deep purple circles under my eyes that I hadn't seen yesterday, and I looked more gaunt than usual. I walked into the living room, and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting there, waiting for me. They looked concerned.

"Bree, about last night-" Esme started, but I interrupted her. I didn't mean to; it just came out.

"I'm leaving."

"Bree, what?" Carlisle said, looking shocked,

"I can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry. This life- it's not working out." I said monotonously. They were silent. I moved towards the door.

"Are you sure, Bree?" Esme asked, her voice cracking. I nodded. With one last glance at them, I ran.

I raced through the woods, and climbed up the highest tree. When I reached the branch, I started to sob dryly. What had I done? Everything was in ruins- Diego was definitely dead, I had left my new coven, and the Volturi- the Volturi. Bella. The Volturi. They wanted her changed. What had I done? I had unknowingly set a trap for her. I glanced at my watch. 7 am. I needed to get to her.

I dashed through the forest, having memorized where she lived. I got to her house in five minutes, and I clambered up the tree, searching for her room. Eventually, I found Edward's scent and looked inside. Bella was there, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Without haste, I smashed the window. Bella shrieked as I flew in, but I silenced her with a look.

"Don't go to the park, it's a trap, it's the Volturi!" I said, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"Bree, what are you talking about?" She said, her eyes darting around the room.

"It's a trap, it's Demetri-"

Bam.

I turned around.

Demetri.

"What have we here? Bree, what about our plan?" He asked calmly, walking towards us slowly.

"You can't do this, Demetri. They are going to change her themselves-" I pleaded.

"Enough, Bree. What's your choice? Protect the girl and die, or just let her be changed?" Demetri asked softly. In one instant, I knew what I had to do.

"I'd like to see you try and kill her." I snarled, standing in front of Bella. "I'll protect her. And you will die."

"Fine. Have it your way." Demetri smiled, and lunged at me. With my newborn strength, I pushed him off of me, and tackled him to the ground. Bella stood there, horrified.

"Bella, run!" I shrieked. I vaguely heard her footsteps on the stairs before Demetri slammed me into the floor. I hissed, and tried to push him off, but I couldn't.

"Told you I would win." He grinned and licked his teeth. I struggled, grunting slightly, but he smashed my head against the cherry wood. He grasped my head in his hands, and started to pull. I heard a screech of metal as my neck started to crack.

Mustering everything I had, I pushed him off. He flew into the wall, and suddenly, I was there in front of him. With one move, his head was off, but not before I had said, "Told you you would lose."

I felt Bella's precense at the door as I lit the fire. Demetri was tossed in, and I watched him burn for a second. Then I turned to her.

"Bree... Thank you," Bella whispered. She looked shaken. I shook my head.

"It was all my fault, Bella, believe me." I took a glance at the fire. "Let it burn out; it'll just stay in that area for now. Sorry about your rug."

"It's a fine price to pay for my humanity." She said softly. "Are you leaving?" I was perched on the windowsill.

"Yes, I am." I said quietly. "I need to find somebody."

Just before I jumped, I paused. Bella was watching me.

"I will be back, Bella. Tell them that I will come back, someday." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded.

I jumped out of the window, and landed in the grass just under the tree. Even though my world was spinning out of control, I knew that there was somebody that could help me find solace.

Fred.

**here ya go, people! :) the end of a story... :( but don't fret! There will be a sequel! And I hope the ending isn't too abrupt...I'm not too happy with how the story turned out, but I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review! It makes my day every time, good or bad! Well, maybe not bad... ;) **

**have a great day and don't forget to check out my other story, the Vigilante of Paris, or any of my psych stories. **


End file.
